


Goodnight Kiss

by ZiLCH_SjG



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Post-Sburb (Homestuck), Sappy, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Kisses, basically just tucks him into bed then exits the premises, but haha he was awake the whole time, dirk sneaking into daves room to put him to bed, reference to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiLCH_SjG/pseuds/ZiLCH_SjG
Summary: He tucks you into bed. You wish he would do it more often.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Dirk Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Goodnight Kiss

You jolt up in bed when you hear the door opening; you don’t mean to. It’s just a natural reaction of yours and you don’t really have a way to unlearn it. The panic that you used to associate with any bumps in the night is gone, but you can’t help the way you physically alert yourself.

“Oh, sorry,” Dirk murmurs as he crawls in behind the door, leaving it slightly ajar, “didn’t mean to wake you.”

It’s just Dirk. Of course it’s Dirk.

You sit back down and slip under the covers again. “It’s chill, I wasn’t asleep yet,” you mumble, tired nonetheless. You feel his weight dip the space next to you and you look up at him. You’re not worried about him seeing your eyes--not anymore, at least. He’s hiding his mystique himself but you leave yours on the bedside table. He reaches out and strokes your hair, coaxing you back into that half-asleep comfort. "Can I kiss you?" he asks.

You sit up and point a finger to your cheek, indicating where you want to be kissed. He cups your face in one hand and leans in, softly pressing his lips to your skin. He's warm… and gentle. Loving. He always is.

He moves and leaves another kiss on your forehead, just between your brow. Tracing your jaw with his fingers when he breaks, he lifts your chin up to look at him. "Goodnight," he whispers and gets up to leave. You whine and catch his hand in yours and he looks back, smiling softly, rubbing little circles with his thumb. His skin is rough but his touch gentle, squeezing your fingers delicately before slipping away. Just before he leaves, he presses his fingertips to his lips and blows you one last kiss.

He closes the door and you're plunged back into the dark.

You sigh and crawl back into bed, hugging your pillow. Sometimes you wish he’d stay a bit longer, talk you into falling asleep. Something about having him there is… comforting. You’re close, and you love each other, but it’s always still embarrassing to ask for, so you usually don’t. Maybe you’ll bug him for a good-morning kiss when you wake up. But for now, the thought of it helps you fall asleep.


End file.
